Zanta Claws
Zanta Claws (or simply Zanta) is a major villain from Eddsworld episodes Zanta Claws and Zanta Claws II. He also appears in Zanta Claws III where he eventually joins the good side. He is voiced by Josh Tomar. Appearance Zanta looks almost like the real Santa Claws, but his skin is green and clothes are old and ripped. He doesn't have a nose and his lower jaw isn't visible (shown only briefly in Zanta Claws), so he speaks through his beard. His skin color gets darker in every episode - it started at lime green and ended up at greenish-gray. Also, it is unknown if he actually isn't a skeleton, as his body is hidden under clothes. History ''Zanta Claws'' In the first episode, Zanta acts similar to the real Santa Claws and gives presents to nice children. However, when he finds a naughty child, he eats their heads. Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord see him in action when they sneak up to the window. Unfortunately, Zanta notices and is going to attack them. The gang tries to defend themselves, but they aren't on his good list: Matt killed a bug, Tom ate Zanta's pie, Tord played paintball with real guns and Edd didn't thank the milkman for his Christmas card. The gang is eventually saved by jumping on a Coca-Cola truck. Unfortunately, Zanta jumps there, too, and corners the gang on the truck. Suddenly, the real Santa Claws appears and punches Zanta in his face, causing him to fall down. ''Zanta Claws II'' Zanta also appears as the main villain in the second episode, where he kidnaps Santa Claws and steals his sledge. He also sends his explosive carolers to sing and then kill the gang, but their explosion only hurts Edd's foot and destroys his house. Angry Zanta then decides to give them "just what their hearts desire". The gang meanwhile travels to the North Pole where they find three presents in front of Zanta's lair front door. Tom gets a pair of blue eyes, only to for the sun to burn them. Matt gets money, that starts to burn, much to his anger because nobody told him money could burn. Edd gets a bottle-shaped pool of Coca-Cola, which boils him when he jumps to it. Angry gang then rushes into Zanta's lair. Zanta is disappointed to learn that Tord has left the gang and even tries to replace him. Later, Zanta swaps hats with Santa Claus in hopes that the gang wouldn't be able to recognize him. Tom gets a gun from somwehere and shoots the wrong Santa. Zanta then uses his laser gun to "finish the job". Tom quickly jumps in front of the laser, which bounces off his new eyes and hits a chandelier, that crushes Zanta. ''Zanta Claws III'' Zanta eventually turns good in his last appearance. When angry Tom leaves his friends to go for a walk, he bumps into Zanta. He takes Tom for a ride on his sledge and tries to team up with him, but Tom doesn't listen and eventually drops Zanta from the sledge. After falling down, Zanta starts to eat a random man he meets on the street. Meanwhile, Tom uses Zanta's sledge to destroy Christmas. Edd and Matt think it is Zanta who is doing it, until he explains them it is actually Tom. Zanta then helps Edd, Matt and the real Santa Claws (another victim of Tom's rage) to stop Tom and provides a van to them that transforms into the Boxmas bot. While Tom is singing his song "Christmas Demolition", Zanta is fired onto his sledge to take part in a guitar duel with Tom. However, the rest of the gang shoots the sledge meanwhile, causing it blows up. Tom ends up on a wheelchair and Zanta reveals he hated Christmas because ever since he died, Santa had taken his place. Zanta then decides to stay dead, digs a grave in Edd's living room and lies dead there. Trivia * The name of Zanta Claws represents him like a zombie (or zombeh) version of Santa. It also explains why he can survive every accident and sometimes eats brains. * His favorite Eddsworld character is Tord. Much to his disappointment, Tord had left the gang before he and Zanta could meet again. Zanta even tries to replace Tord in Zanta Claws II, but is denied. However, in the next episode, he technically takes Tord's place when he helps the gang to stop Tom. Also, Zanta is seen wearing Tord's hoodies while he is in Edd's house. * In Zanta Claws, Edd mentions that the original Santa died centuries ago. It means that Zanta is the original Santa. * He can predict every child's most wanted present. * He is also very good at playing the guitar. * The laser gun Zanta uses to kill Santa, doesn't seem to be very useful, as it gives Tom cancer when it hits his eyes, instead of killing him immediately. If Zanta really hit Santa, it would kill him years later. * Josh Tomar voices Zanta Claws. Ironically, he also voices in Road of the Dead and Zombies in the Shadows series, which are both focused on zombie killing. * He made a cameo in LilDeuceDeuce's music video for "Christmas is Cancelled", going up against the Mistletoad. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Titular Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Muses Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Liches Category:Skeletons Category:Wrathful Category:Envious